Chaos 30/5/16
DARK MATCH: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT: 'The Usos vs The Wolves The Usos pick up the win at 8 minutes when Jimmy rolls up Richards with the small package. '(A video package recaps the events of last week’s Chaos. Nakamura’s confrontation with Shane is shown, as well as Owens’ verbal battle with Shane. The tag tournament matches are recapped. Styles’ return and Balor attacking him to close out the show is highlighted too.) ''' '''SEGMENT 1: AJ Styles comes out to the ring to a huge pop. Styles looks angry and focused. '' Styles: That’s why you wanted Balor, Wyatt? So you could paint him like a freak and claim he’s a demon? We all know that he’s nothing more than light tricks, camera effects, and body paint. I’ll tell you exactly what Finn Balor is, a sociopath who hides his evil personality behind the veil of being a ‘demon’. He’s no demon. He’s just a man, a bad man who’s going to do bad things with Bray Wyatt’s support. I’m honestly ashamed I went to war with Bray at Mania, and again at LTG, all for Balor. For a man who I thought was my friend, for a man who I thought was my brother. Guess not. All the people I thought would stand by my side left me to die. That’s fine, I don’t need anyone. Now as far as Bray Wyatt goes, I know I can beat him. I want Finn. I want Finn, and I want him at Reign of the Cruel. I’m going to beat some sense into the boy, and I’m going to make him regret picking a fight with AJ Styles. ''Bray Wyatt comes out to the ramp. The lights flicker and Finn Balor appears next to him. '' Wyatt: Do you really think it’s that simple… just body paint? I’ve unleashed a monster. The paint is just a warning, it’s a mercy to the men on the Chaos roster, so that they realize what they’re dealing against. For the foolish like you, who think it’s JUST body paint, there is no mercy to be had. Styles, I thought that when Balor destroyed you at LTG and took away a month of your career that you’d learn something. You’d learn that this is something bigger than you, something too big for your feeble mind to understand, and continue with your career. Oh what a shame it is that this target is now on your back. What a shame indeed. You want your match at ROTC? You got it man. And the only person going to regret anything is you… you will regret meddling in the affairs of the beyond. ''Balor stares down Styles and the lights go out and he and Wyatt are gone. Styles stays in the ring looking down at the empty ramp. '' '''MATCH 1: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT:' War Machine vs reDragon reDragon picks up the win at 13 minutes after Kyle O’Reilly taps out Hanson to the ankle lock. MATCH 2: Adam Cole w/ Chris Jericho vs Baron Corbin w/ Randy Orton vs Austin Aries w/ Jeff Hardy Aries hits the Brainbuster on Cole at 16 minutes to pick up the win. After the match, The Wolf and The Viper and Y2BAYBAY begin to brawl on the outside, but NONSTOP ACTION jumps over with suicide dives and takes them out. Aries and Hardy pose on the ramp over the other four men. SEGMENT 2: Hiroshi Tanahashi comes out to the ring before his match to a big pop. '' Tanahashi: There’s one thing I’m renowned for in Japan more than anything. That’s putting on a five star match. When I go into matches, very rarely is there bad blood. It took years of feuding with Kazuchika Okada for the tension to reach the point that it is. I’m very competitive, there is only one thing on my mind, and that’s to be champion. I don’t care for drama. I don’t need to cut great promos to entertain, I just step into the ring. Hideo Itami, he seems to have a problem with that. He seems to dislike me. Is it jealousy or envy? That I was the Ace of Japan, the face of the largest wrestling company in Japan, a company that he wasn’t even in? I get compared to John Cena, and that’s right, I’m the pinnacle of success. What he did in the United States I did twice as well in Japan. Hideo Itami also thought he could come to America and make a name for himself. But guess whose champion right now, me, and guess who’s upset they’re not, Hideo. Hideo, this doesn’t need to become that personal, so I’ll suggest that you make it about the title, and not about me or you. '' Hideo Itami comes out to a mixed reaction. '' Itami: You are a vain, smug piece of shit. That’s all I really want to point out. It is personal. This is about my future and my legacy. You’re past your prime, and to be to the point… I’m going to kick your head off at ROTC, and I’m going to take that title. ''Itami walks to the back and Manny Andrade comes out with Neville for his match against Itami. '' '''MATCH 3:' Hiroshi Tanahashi vs Manny Andrade w/ Neville Tanahashi hits the Dragon Suplex at 11 minutes to pin Andrade. MATCH 4: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT: The New Day vs The Motor City Machine Guns Alex Shelley pins Xavier Woods at 10 minutes with the MA4 after Chris Sabin takes out Big E on the outside. After the match, the MCMG and The New Day brawl again with The New Day sending the MCMG packing. SEGMENT 3: Tyler Breeze comes out to the ring taking selfies with two models next to him. The crowd jeers at Breeze but he ignores it and throws his empty bottles of make-up into the crowd. '' Breeze: This is the life. This is what it’s like to be successful. Hot girls, fresh make up, new tights, new boots, and a fresh haircut. I love it. It’s so easy to be… gorgeous. This is my show. Look at freaking beautiful I am! I am the type of guy who needs to be main eventing. I am the guy who needs to be a champion. Not Dumbo the Elephant Neville, not the ugly Japanese farmer looking Ace of the farm spade Hiroshi Tanahashi, and definitely not that fat lard Kevin Owens. Champions need to look good. And I do everything well. I can talk, wrestle, and most importantly, I’m HOT. What’s holding me back? Guys like Dalton Castle, who come in and think they can take my spot. Well not this time, not at all. I do think Castle is a threat, he has a good amount of talent. But I’m not going to let him take my spot, so that’s why I’m sorry buddy, but you’ve got to go down. ''Dalton Castle comes out to the ramp to a huge ovation from the crowd. '' Castle: Salutations monsieur Breeze! I’m sorry but I couldn’t help but come out and correct your, how do you say it, bullshit? Yes, you’re talking out of your ass like a professional. What you have is not success. It’s not perfection. I don’t mean to regurgitate clichés, but no one is perfect. Everything you have, I have too bud. You have those models, I have my boys. You have make up, I have naturally good looks. You have new clothes, I change my tights for every show. I look like Johnny Depp for god’s sake. Let’s not fight over looks. You think I don’t deserve to take your spot, I’m here to prove you wrong. Cut the crap Breezey, and don’t be mad that now that there’s so much talent on the show that you’re gonna fall behind. And hey, be glad you’re good looking, you can fall back on modelling. ''The crowd pops for Castle as he walks to the back and Breeze starts to throw a fit in the ring. '' '''MATCH 5: '''Shinsuke Nakamura vs No Way Jose Nakamura nails Jose with a Bomaye at 2 minutes to pick up the win. Nakamura grabs a mic afterwards. Nakamura: Whoever thinks they’re good enough to come out against me, get ready to get your head kneed off. ''Nakamura drops the mic and walks to the back as the crowd cheers. '' '''SEGMENT 4:' Shane McMahon is seen watching the Nakamura match when he notices the camera. '' McMahon: Oh good you’re here. I just have two things to announce. One, next week Kevin Owens and I are going to close out Chaos with a contract signing! And tonight, Kevin Owens is going to main event against – ''Owens walks into scene looking angry. '' Owens: So when were you going to tell me about the clause in my contract? Huh? Why is it that I need to read through it myself to figure out? I knew you were a slimy piece of shit. I can’t wait until I put you out of action and you’re replaced. I swear Shane, you are going rue the day you accepted my challenge because right now I’m out for blood, YOUR blood, and I’m going to rub it over your limp body once I knock you out. McMahon: What “clause” are you even talking about? Owens: A non-compete, non-pay clause. You’re going to hold back money from me if I don’t compete? Are you fucking kidding me? I have a family to feed and I’m not going to let your bullshit politics get in the way for that. Fuck you. I’m going to make you take that back. Tonight, I’m not competing, but you still better god damn pay me or ELSE. McMahon: First of all, that’s in everyone’s contract. It’s a part of being a wrestler, to get paid, you need to WRESTLE. Are you actually stupid? Now get out of my way and go get ready for your match, or guess what, you’re not getting paid. You may be the champ, you may a great performer, but you’re not above the rules. I want you to remember that I’m still the authority and in the end, you’re expendable. Owens: Oh really I’m expendable? Let me show who’s fucking expendable – ''Owens grabs Shane and throws him into the TV that he was watching the match on. Owens grabs a chair and begins to destroy Shane with it. Referees come and try to hold Owens back but he throws them all off and continues beating down on Shane. Owens picks him up and powerbombs him into the wall before officers come with batons. The officers detain Owens and cuff him. Owens is restricted and loaded into a cop car but Shane manages to get up to a knee. '' McMahon: Let him go… let him go. ''The officers release Owens after looking confused and Owens smirks at Shane. '' Owens: Glad to see you’ve realized that perhaps I am ''that good. Good enough to be above your bullshit rules. ''Owens spits on Shane as he walks away. '' '''MAIN EVENT: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT: '''The Young Bucks vs The Mighty Don’t Kneel The Young Bucks win at 19 minutes after hitting the Meltzer Driver on Nichollis and pinning him for the cover.